Lost In The Night
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Luffyko heard that night noise , but this time more harder . If she was going to look at it , what it was She then wished that she had opened that door


**Story Title ! : Lost In The Night **

**Couples : AcexLuffy(F)**

**What is it about : Luffyko heard that night noise , but this time more harder . If she was going to look at it , what it was She then wished that she had opened that door **

**Warnings ! **

**D-Cest , Rape , Drama , Lust , Obsession , Love(little) , Dead , Horror ( little ) and Crazy ! **

**If you don't like it , than don't read it . **

**

* * *

****( Lost In The Night ) **

Luffyko opened her eyes , she does not know why she is awake . But she sensed that something was worng , it was still dark outside and the full moon shone through the window . She looked at the door and felt her heart pounding in her throat , she stood up carefully and walked carefully to the door . A small voice in her head says she must go back to bed , that she must not open the door . It continues to call her back but her body don't listens , as she came closer to the door . When she stood for the door , she opened and looked into the dark hall .

" Mommy ? Daddy ? " But no answer she walked outside and looked around , it was very dark but the moon gave light . So she could see where she walk , she got to the stairs . And walked carefully down , but suddenly she felt something wet under her foot . She screamed and fell down the stairs , and she heard a dirty sound . when she felt big pain in her foot , she began to cry hard . " Mommy ! Mommy ! " She shouted but her mum did not come , she wiped her tears away . And looked above the stairs there was no one not her mother or father . " Mommy ! " She cried again but she did not come ." Luffyko ." She glanced behind her ." Mo ... " She stared at the boy , he had short black hair and black eyes . His smile was big and in his hand was a knife ." A-Ace ... " Ace smiled and sat down beside her . " Luffy what 's worng ? " Luffyko wiped her tears away and looked then at her foot . "My foot hurts ." Ace looked at her foot , he put the knife down and grabbed the feet in his hand . Luffyko tried not to cry in pain , Ace ran with his finger over de burning feeling ." Ace is it broken ?" She asked ." Yes the bone comes hardly uit , it's good not more of the bone is out ." Luffyko nodded and looked up ." Why are mommy and daddy not coming ." She asked .

" Mr and Mrs D Monkey are sleeping Luffyko , you can not expect they are waking up now ." Ace said . " But mommy and daddy are not deep sleepers ." Luffyko said and then looked at the knife next to Ace ." Why do you have a knife ?" She asked and looked then at Ace ." Why are you here ? Do you need something Ace ? " She asked Ace smiled and took the knife , and put it in his pockets . And took Luffyko in bride style up , and brought her into the living room ." Well Luffyko i was just making a surprise for you ." He said as he put her on the seat ." Oh what is it ? " She said with a big smile she loves surprises and funny stuff from Ace ." Why do you not close you're eyes first . " Ace said ." Okay ." And closed her eyes , she heard some thing but she can not say what it was ." Okay do you eyes back open Luffyko ." She opened her eyes and looked in horror at the thing that Ace was holding ." Mo ... Mmy ... " _Mommy _Her mother's face was burned with a large scar under her eye over her mouth , in her eyes were big pins in it . And in her mouth was dirty vomit ." Do you like it Luffyko ? I have make it especially for you ." Ace said ." What do you think of your father ? "

Luffyko looked behind Ace and saw her father without legs , even the bottom under the belly was gone . And all the organs were falling out of the body , the was that thick intestinal falling out the body . And it made a sick sound if it landed on the ground . Her father 's face was full of scratches and blood ran from all sides . She looked at Ace with big eyes . " Beautiful right Luffyko ? " And threw the head of her mother away , he was lying on her . And held her firmly . " I've done it all for you , i love you so much ." Ace said and gave Luffyko a kiss on the head ." Ace ... Stop ... Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! I do not want this , Let me go ! " She started to scream to cry and began to hit Ace to release her . " Luffyko ! " Ace shouted and hit her in the face .

" I have fucking done it for you ! They were in the way , they all were in the way ! No one will have you . " Ace said as he pulled out his knife . " No one will have you ." And began tearing her clothes off with the knife , scratched 's began to fill her body . She screamed when she felt the pain ." Stop ! "Luffy shouted but Ace did not listen , and was just doing his work further . He pulled her underwear down , and pulled his pant down too .

" You're mine Luffyko ." He said threatening and pulled his hard penis in her opening , he pushed it in and pulled it out and did it again . Luffyko screamed in pain , Ace did again and again and started to go faster ." You're mine , I would not give you to anyone , not your friends ." And pushed hard into her ." Not your family ." And did it again ." No one only myself . " And pushed so hard that he came , her vagina was full blood . And Luffyko fainted from the pain . " No one will have you ! Nobody mine mine mine ! " Ace said and gave Luffyko a kiss , before he took care of her foot . And put her in the cellar . After he had finished tying her ." Now it's time to clean everything Luffyko see you later ." And he was gone .

* * *

**i'm so mean to Luffy ! Forgive me Lu-Chan ! **

**Well Bey bey ! **


End file.
